


Lose Control

by gemaa91



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemaa91/pseuds/gemaa91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Pure smut. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

Gail strolled into Holly’s lab. It was pretty late, everyone had gone home but she knew that Holly would still be there. She had been thinking about Holly all day, it had been driving her insane.   
“Hey you.” Gail said.   
“Why hello there.” Holly responded. She was sat at her desk examining something or other. Gail didn’t exactly know what she was doing, she did however know that Holly looked extremely sexy with her lab coat and glasses on. She wasted no time in making her way to Holly, grabbing whatever it was that was in her hand and placing it down on the side.   
“You have been on my mind all day. So right now, you need to take care of me.” Gail said as she pulled Holly up by the collar on the lab coat and taking her glasses off.  
“Oh really.” Holly said, clearing not going to argue with her. 

Gail led Holly over to another desk, one not covered in junk. She pressed Holly up against it, kissing her roughly, hands still grasping her collar. She pushed Holly’s lab coat from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. She also wasted no time in removing Holly’s shirt. Gail then began to plant kisses down Holly’s neck, taking a moment to suck, sinking her teeth into Holly’s skin. This elicited a gasp from the woman. Gail then soothed the skin she had just damaged with her tongue and carried on her ascent down to Holly’s breasts, nipping at her skin. 

Gail was wearing far too many clothes for Holly’s liking, so she grabbed the officer’s shirt in her hands and pulled it out from under her belt. She then started unbuttoning the shirt until Gail’s breasts were in plain sight. Holly decided to leave Gail’s shirt on though, the uniform was a great turn on for Holly. Gail’s hands were wrapped around Holly’s waist, she rubbed the skin there before sliding her hands up her back, undoing the clasp on Holly’s bra. Her hands glided up the rest of Holly’s back, over her shoulders and down her arms, bringing Holly’s bra with her. Gail stared at Holly’s naked chest for a moment before lowering her mouth and taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Holly’s fingers tangled in Gail’s hair, holding her head in place. Gail used her tongue to flick and suck Holly’s nipple which made Holly groan. 

Holly was becoming impatient, she was far too turned on to be teased so she directed Gail’s hands towards her belt, encouraging her to undo it. Gail obliged, undoing Holly’s belt and zipper before sliding her hands over Holly’s hips pulling her trousers down. Holly kicked her shoes and trousers off, leaving her naked except for her pants. Gail grabbed Holly’s thighs and lifted her up onto the desk. Holly’s legs parted, allowing for Gail to step in between. She began kissing Holly again, pulling on her hair. Holly needed release now so she wrapped her legs Gail’s back, pulling her in closer to ease some of tension building in her centre. She could feel Gail’s belt pressing against her. This contact wasn’t enough for Gail, so she grabbed the top of Holly’s pants, slowly pulling them down her legs. The sight of Holly, stark naked, legs spread, was far too inviting for Gail. She began kissing her way up Holly’s thighs. Holly had to lean back, placing her hands behind her to steady herself, throwing her head back. Gail finally reached Holly’s core, pressing light kisses there. Holly’s legs quivered at the feeling. Gail then let her tongue out, tracing it up till she reached Holly’s clit. This caused Holly to moan and open her legs even further. Gail loved the noises that Holly made when she did this. She continued to play with Holly’s clit with her tongue, occasionally taking the bud into her mouth and sucking on it. Holly was already close and Gail could tell, so she gave one final lick up her centre and reached up to kiss Holly. This made Holly groan again. Gail pressed her fingers lightly to Holly’s centre, she was ready for her, Gail knew this as she was so wet. She slowly inserted two fingers into Holly making her gasp. She was slow at first, moving in and out of her girlfriend, kissing her neck as she did so. The slowness of it felt amazing to Holly who wrapped her legs around Gail again. Gail was able to use this as leverage to press harder and deeper into Holly. As her breathing became more laboured, Gail picked up the pace, using her thumb to brush over Holly’s clit as she entered her. Holly wrapped her arms around Gail’s shoulder, she was so close. Gail could sense that she was ready and so she curled her fingers as thrusted into Holly. This sent Holly over the edge, she groaned holding on even tighter to Gail as her orgasm travelled through her. As she came down, Gail held her close and kissed her on the forehead.   
“Wow.” Holly said.   
“Double wow.” Gail replied.


End file.
